Corpse Party: Sachiko's Crush
by KaminaGirl
Summary: I hope you like it. This is my first fanfiction, so don't be that judgemental about it, I'll get better at writing them. As you can tell from the title, it's Sachiko finding true love. The next chapter will come out in a month.
1. Chapter 1

**Corpse Party: Sachiko Crush**

"**Don't worry. Right before I left, I put the way over here online as a friendship charm. Soon this school will be crawling with dumb school kids." said a high school girl with a pentagram hair clip in her hair and a smirk on her face. **

"**Great work, Naho-san. I'll reward you by not erasing you and your **_**sensei **_**existence. " I replied. Naho then walked away, searching for more supernatural stuff. Mom will have more people to keep her from being lonely and I don't have to use that much power to get them. While I wait for the unfortunate victims, I'll think of ways to kill them. **

**After a bit of thinking, my first batch of victims quickly comes in the school. I go up to the top of the roof to see what kind of people they are. Let's see, there are two pairs of best friends, a ladies' man, and a dorky quiet nerd. I'll keep one pair of best friends together while the other will be separated and be paired by one of the other two. This is going to be exciting! **

**Another bunch has appeared and it's a bigger group now. Naho is the best henchman I've ever had! She's much better than that stupid principal's quiet son. Back to business, I scan their personalities with my superpowers. One of them catches my eye.**

**He's pretty good-looking and has a huge interest in death. However, he looks too calm and collected. This boy is such an amazing actor. I don't know why but my heart skips a beat thinking about how to kill him. I should give him a special death. One that's slow and very painful.**

**I leave the roof and stealth fully sneak up on him. My heart starts pounding more and more, the closer I get towards him. What's wrong with my heart? I ignore that for a second and fix my eyes towards the guy. He keeps on calling out his friends name. Maybe I should put some of his friends in his demention.**

**However, a part of me doesn't want anybody to be with him right now. Well, he might be taken over fear too much and go insane without anybody. I guess, I'll give him at least his best friend and two of his other classmates with him. I let three people enter his demention and it caused an earthquake as usual. The guy then reacted the same way everyone else does by the earthquake. That should be fine for him.**

**I then notice one of the ghost came in his path. He was extremely shocked at the sight of it. How cute! The ghost tries to clam him down and then told him about how he and his friends are never going to escape this place. The boy then starts to creates some words,**

**"So your saying that I will never see my brother and sister ever again?"**

**"Sadly, yes." the ghost replied.**

**"And all my friends and I are going to die here like you did?"**

**"Yes"**

**The boy then starts laughing like a serial killer.**

**"Perfect. This is just perfect! I can't wait to meet up with my friends, so I can create their demise!" **

**He then starts laughing some more. Man, this Kizami guy is just what I need to destroy my boredom. **


	2. Chapter 2

Corpse Party Sachiko's Crush: Chapter 2

I slowly walk to another corner to catch up with Kizami searching for his friends through school. Laughing manically, he shows off his grin. Man, that creepy grin he has right now just melts my heart. It would look even better if I made some "adjustments" to his face. I giggle a little bit to the thought. Suddenly, he turns over to my direction and slowly tip-toes to my hiding spot. Crap, he notices me. I quickly and stealth fully make my way to the nearest classroom door and hide under the teacher's desk.

This is the first time I had to hide from someone in this school. Well, I don't what a precious test subject time here to end quickly. Once they see me, their darkening increases. Trying to calm down my breath, I closely tune in into his footsteps. They were very slow and extremely soft. However, they suddenly stopped.

"Must have been my imagination. Geez, I was going to be so happy to find a _living_ person in this place," Kizami whispered to himself while sighing, "Then again, lively rabbits are annoying and she sounded like a really lively rabbit."

I softly cried a bit. I can't believe he said that I was annoying. He's so rude. My thought was then interrupted by one of his friends calling out.

"Kizami-san! Emi-chan! Misuki-san! Can anyone hear me?" From the pitch, it sounded like a female. Kizami slowly walks out of the classroom to meet up with the girl calling out to him. Seeing as the coast was clear, I leave my hiding spot and move closer to see this girl who was calling out his name. Like Kizami, she was in high school and might go to the same school as him. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Oh, it's you. Are you alright, Kirisaki?" he asked while changing from a crazy tone to a lifeless tone.

"I'm alright. This place is really scary, but I feel safer after meeting up with you," she replied while turning her head away to hide her blush. Hehehee, you think you're safe next to a guy who promised to murder you and all your friends. What an idiot.

"Anyways, we should go find the others. They too might be trying to find us," the Kirisaki girl commanded and they both continued searching for their friends. I see that girl has a good relationship with my Kizami. I hope she not his girlfriend, nnnn..not that I really care or anything. Well, she won't be able to stay by my Kizami side forever, that hooker. I'll add some of your friends in your dimension to interrupt your "date" with him.

Just like that, I combined one of the dimensions to Kizami's one. Soon enough they all met up. The others they met were an another girl with glasses, two best friends who were males and a boy who looked like a thug. After they finish celebrating their reunion they continue looking for more of their friends. Man, thisis very boring. When is Kizami going to kill someone? Maybe his sanity was regain and he thought that killing them would be wrong now? Or maybe... he waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Well, I'll give him his perfect moment to strike. I think it's time to set up a trap.

Authors note: Thank you for everyone who continues to support this story. As you can tell, I'm terrible at writing but I'll try my best. Also, I finally finished "Corpse Party: Book of Shadows", so I'm adding references to there. Sachiko also might have another crush in the future chapter (can you guess who it is?).


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright! Now all I got to do is wait," I said to myself once I finished setting up the bear trap. I hope that hooker gets caught in my trap. Wait a second, there's a chance that my darling Kizami-sama might get caught in the bear trip. Maybe this might be bad idea but I so badly want to see that murder grin one more time. Plus, it only a 22% chance.

"Seriously, what's up with this messed-up school? There's corpses everywhere!" Aaah! They're coming! I've got to find somewhere to hide.

I quickly scramble over to the nearby classroom and slam it shut. Peeking my head a little in the window, I spot the group walking closer to the trap. I can't believe they don't notice the trap I set out. What idiots! Well, my darling Kizami-sama is the only one that's not an idiot and is probably keeping his mouth shut about it. Just a little bit longer and one of them will step on it. Suddenly, my darling Kizami-sama turned his head in my direction which caused me to hide. Man, that was close. While waiting a bit to be safe, I hear a girly scream.

Oh my gosh, did I miss my chance to see that hooker in pain? Peeking my head up again, I confirm that it was sadly just one of the boys. Biting his lip, the boy stopped himself from screaming again. The others except for my darling Kizami-sama, started to panick. Both of the girls cover their mouths like they were about to vomit at the sight and his best friend took over the role of scream. I see why those two guys were best friends since they're both wimps unlike Kizami-sama. This has got to be the perfect moment for Kizami-sama to go crazy. Turning my head to his direction, I find out that I'm wrong. He was still in his calm collected self even though he just saw someone he knew get badly injured. I guess I need to push him more to the edge for his murderous grin to finally resurface his face. Nah, I should just wait a while.

Because, that boy's lifespan is cut REALLY short just like his leg. Thanks to that stupid chunk of flesh called Yoshikazu, all the tools we use are extra sharp. After they try to stop the bleeding and some boring conversations about what to do next, they decided to let Kizami, that hooker Tohko, and the so-called red-haired playa Shimada, to look for a way out. The three make it to the entrance way and Shimada leaves. This is getting really boring and Kizami STILL hasn't gone crazy. Seems I have to take it up a notch.

Getting ready to act innocent, I wait by myself in the entrance way.

"Gosh this rain is poring so hard that I can't see a darn thing!" Shimada yelled once he entered back in and soon notice me, "What the heck are you doing here, little girl?"

"This... place... is... so... scary...," I lied while pretending to cry and sniffling in between words, "Please... mister... could you... stay... with me for a while." Sighing in anger, he then just walked right past me like I wasn't there. What a rude boy, leaving a little girl in danger. Looking at him in disgust, I suddenly notice the knife that he was swinging around earlier on the ground.

"Is this your's mister?" I asked to him while lifting up the knife. Finally, I got his attention since he quickly turned his head around to see. Once he noticed the knife, he gasp and dashed over to me.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU LITTLE BRAT OR ELSE!" he screamed as he tackled me for the knife.

"Or else... what?" I replied with a giggle and stabbed him with the knife. He gagged and spurted out a beautiful substance known as blood. Everything that's red is so pretty, like roses, cherries, and most of all, blood. Letting go of the knife, he instantly fell to the floor. Without a second thought, he struggled to get up and tried walking towards his friends direction. Coughing out some more blood, he said in a hoarse voice,

"I've... got to warn the others." You'll be dead before you can reach him, kid. That's what you get for being rude. Soon enough, the two girls spotted him and boy their scream was so funny that it was so hard not to laugh. Well, I should go check on the boy that got his leg into the bear trap. While waiting for a chance to go up, I saw the girl with the glasses rushed up the stairs like a fireball. It seems as if she's near her limit. Without a minute going by, she zipped the stair with my darling Kizami-sama.

Now's my chance. Before I plant my foot on the first step, I turn around one more time to see that awful Tohko girl. I hope I get the chance to make her death slowly and painfully alone. However, I took too long and they all noticed me. Even though I was scared that my darling Kizami-sama saw me, I just couldn't help looking back into his piercing blue eyes.

Wait, now not the time to be daydreaming about Kizami-sama. I hop up the stairs and then took a peek at my target without his best friend noticing me. He's dead too and like flies to a light, the glasses girl and Kizami-sama soon rushed up the stairs.

"We have to go now Ohkawa, there's a crazy ghost girl after us," the glasses girl said to him.

"But Katayama...," the wimpy boy started.

"HE'S DEAD!" she interrupted. I turn my head to Kizami-sama and see his face filled it anger. Here it comes. While the glasses girl and the wimpy boy argue over whether he's dead or alive, Kizami slowly walks over to the dead guy and kicks him down the stairs with a grin. Finally, his murderous grin is back. hehehe... IT'S SHOWTIME!


End file.
